Merlin, That Came Out Wrong
by oh so fawksey
Summary: "Merlin that came out wrong, I meant, I don't know, have you ever liked a girl?" An epidemic of Truth or Dare with the added plus of betting and firewhiskey has struck Hogwarts, and left them with some unexpected results. PM me for second chapter requests, for now it's just a one shot featuring Ginny and Hermione - rated M for graphic sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I gain nothing, and all characters belong to their creator**.

 **Warning: Contains graphic sexual scenes and more, please read responsibly.**

 **Please R &R and enjoy!**

Hermione awoke to a dark dorm room, the sounds of other girls breathing was the only sound, except… something had woken her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped. There was someone else in her bed.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She whispered.

"Couldn't sleep."

Hermione softened, snaking her arms around the younger girl.

"Try and get some rest." She whispered, ever the maternal one.

Ginny snuggled into Hermione who ignored the twinge in her crotch when Ginny's arse rubbed against it. They lay like that for a bit, and then Ginny whispered, "I've given up on Harry." Her voice thick with unshed tears.

Hermione was taken aback. "What happened?" she asked Ginny paused, choosing her words, "He doesn't like me, he likes Cho. And at this point I don't really care because I am done with him. He's busy, and -" She abruptly stopped. Hermione tried to comfort her, gently rubbing circles on her shoulder with her thumb.

"I-I've also started to - you know, uh, look at girls…"

Hermione stiffened, her thumb ceasing its movement.

"Merlin that came out wrong, I meant, I don't know, have you ever liked a girl?"

"Well… no, but I wonder sometimes, and -?"

"Have you ever, you know, done anything?" Ginny asked - her question hanging suspended in the pregnant silence.

"No." Hermione tried to be firm, but she could feel Ginny's arse pushed up against her, and thinking clearly was quickly becoming difficult, the bed was awfully small, and it was quite late. Her mind always did strange things this late at night.

Ginny moved, grinding against Hermione's legs and crotch. Hermione took a sharp breath and Ginny smiled.

"I could show you…" She offered, her voice low and dripping with seduction. Taking Hermione's small buck against her arse as a yes, she moved away from the older girl and cast a silencing spell, then dropped her wand on the floor. She pushed Hermione onto her back and kissed her fiercely, her mouth moving fast and pressing hard, almost hungrily. After a few seconds, Hermione kissed her back. Ginny's tongue crept closer, farther into Hermione's mouth. Hermione brushed the younger girls tongue with her own as Ginny began to suck lightly on the brunette's tongue.

Without breaking the kiss, Ginny's hands expertly drew back Hermione's nightgown, exposing her large breasts. Seeing as she hadn't been expecting any visitors, Hermione wasn't wearing a bra. Ginny took one nipple into her mouth, pinching and rolling the other between her fingers. She sucked hard on Hermione's tit, enjoying the little moans she was eliciting. She drew lines and planted kisses all the way down the creamy expanse of the older girl's stomach. Ginny pinched Hermione's nipple and stuck one finger deep inside the older girl at the same time, taking Hermione by surprise. Hermione gasped, and couldn't help but arch her back, bucking into Ginny's hand. Blimey, the red head know what she was doing. Ginny worked Hermione's breasts with one hand while speeding up, rapidly pumping in and out of Hermione's tight core. Hermione moaned loudly as Ginny added a second finger, bringing them all the way out of Hermione's heat, only to ram them back in as pre-cum leaked from her, relishing in the moans and cries of the older girl.

Firmly placing her thumb on Hermione's button, Ginny was becoming more and more turned on by the screams of the brunette, as she applied hard pressure and moved her thumb in small circles on Hermione's button, all the while continuing her pounding into Hermione's clit. Hermione bucked and moaned breathily, clutching fistfuls of the red head's hair. Ginny leaned down and nipped at Hermione's rosy buds, sending her into a sensory overload as she clamped down on Ginny's fingers and came all over the bed. Ginny licked her fingers and shuffled over to Hermione's side. She undressed completely, and then climbed on top of the older girl, placing her own clit above Hermione's face. Unsure of what to do, Hermione explored Ginny's wetness with her mouth and tongue. Kissing and sucking on her button, inserting her tongue into Ginny's core and licking up the length of Ginny's folds while supporting her, holding her waist. She snaked one hand up the younger girl's body and began massaging Ginny's small and perky breasts. Before long Ginny came onto Hermione's face. She licked Ginny's clit clean, savoring the taste of her cum.

Ginny planted a quick kiss on Hermione's lips, tasting herself, then grabbed her robe and wand and disappeared.

Back down in the common room, she returned to the small group of exceedingly drunk teens, all of which snapped their heads up to watch her approach triumphantly, a few groaning and taking some more shots of firewhiskey. A smirk plastered onto her face as she collected a handful of Sickels, and turned to her brother.

"Fred, I dare you to get into Malfoy's pants, I'll put 8 Sickles and a shot of firewhiskey for all of us. But, if you fail, you have to take two shots for each of us playing." Raising an eyebrow, he pushed away from the table stumbling off to find his next victim, leaving the group of intoxicated Gryffindors sitting around a small table by the fire, bottles of fire whiskey and small glinting coins glinting in the firelight.


End file.
